Quédate a mi lado
by Cassian RenMei
Summary: Para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para Robyn Raven. Katniss y Peeta permanecen unidos como pareja tras 20 años después del final de la rebelión, pero la celebración por el aniversario de la liberación de Panem parece súbitamente abrir un abismo entre los dos. ¿Pero cual es la verdadera causa?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen etc etc...**

 **Bueno esta historia es _Para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para... Robyn Raven XD_**

 ** _Esta historia se sitúa 20 años después de la Rebelión, en esta historia Katniss y Peeta no tuvieron hijos._**

* * *

La pálida luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana. En la cama de nuestro compartimiento, Katniss descansa hecha un ovillo fingiendo estar dormida; incluso con el rítmico traqueteo del tren puedo escuchar su respiración: suave, lenta y pausada. Solo alguien como yo, que ha permanecido junto a ella los últimos veinte años, podría reconocer la diferencia.

Estas fechas son perpetuamente difíciles, siempre nos habíamos apoyado el uno en el otro cuando nuestras pesadillas parecían revivir cada año, pero ahora era diferente. Estaba aquí frente a mis ojos, pero incluso aun cuando podía tocarla en este mismo instante, se sentía inalcanzable y etérea.

¿Qué es lo que pasó? Me esfuerzo en reconstruir mentalmente los sucesos de ayer tratando de buscar alguna pista.

* * *

 _Llegamos al Distrito Once poco después del atardecer, ella estrecho mi mano con fuerza, apenas si habíamos dormido o comido en todo el viaje hasta aquí. Viajar juntos en tren sin equipaje alguno disparaba nuestros recuerdos más oscuros, apoyé discretamente mi mano sobre la fría prótesis de metal durante todo el viaje para convencerme de que no era la cosecha de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del hambre, de que ellos ya no existían hace más de veinte años, pero bien podrían pasar cien y seguirían siendo el material de nuestras pesadillas._

 _– Bienvenidos – apenas bajamos del tren un joven muchacho nos hace señas – Es un honor recibirlos, acompáñenme por favor – y nos guió hasta un automóvil._

 _Permanecemos en silencio hasta llegar al Edificio de Justicia donde nos espera un equipo de preparación y el uniforme de color negro que portan aquellos que pelearon en la revolución, como luto por los fallecidos antes y durante la rebelión._

 _Katniss cruza los brazos incómoda, como si tratara de abrazarse a sí misma, sin decir nada le rodeo con mis brazos y permanecemos en silencio. Hay poco que decir y muchos recuerdos dolorosos que la ahogan en fechas como estas y más aún en este lugar: los Juegos, Rue, la gira de victoria, la primera chispa de la revuelta, el fin de la revolución, la muerte de Prim. Ella se aferra a mis brazos con suavidad._

 _Estoy contigo._

* * *

Katniss se revuelve suavemente, enredándose más en la cobija que la cubre. El silencio entre nosotros nunca fue extraño, de cierta manera era la forma más íntima que teníamos de comunicarnos. Ahora mismo este silencio se siente vacío e impenetrable.

* * *

 _La celebración por el final de la revolución se celebra anualmente en distintos distritos. Usualmente Katniss y yo hacemos lo posible por evitarlos, pero en este vigésimo aniversario nos había sido imposible negarnos a venir pues la alternativa era que enviaran cámaras a nuestra casa. No podíamos permitir eso, nuestro hogar era quizás nuestro único refugio, no queríamos que fuera mancillado por extraños; aquí al menos podíamos mezclarnos y tratar de pasar desapercibidos._

 _Nuestras manos permanecían entrelazadas mientras en una pantalla gigante aparece un rostro, algún chiquillo desconocido al que pronto acompaña otro y otro hasta que la pantalla estaba tapizada de ellos. Pronto los rostros son tantos que empiezan a sobreponerse; todos ellos fueron tributos en los Juegos del Hambre, al menos aquellos de los cuales se conserva alguna imagen, hay muchos otros cientos más que fueron enterrados en el olvido._

 _Katniss aprieta mi mano con fuerza cuando pasa el rostro Rue y puedo escucharle soltar un gritito ahogado cuando en la pantalla aparece el rostro de Finnick y el de Mags. Le rodeo con el brazo y acerco su cabeza la mía con nuestras mejillas rozándose, siento las lágrimas pero no sé si son mías o suyas._

 _El mundo que nos rodea parece dejar de existir, estamos solos y lejos de todos hasta que escucho su voz desde algún lugar distante, su voz cargada de ira – "Arderán con nosotros"_

 _La estrecho a mí con más fuerza para que las cámaras, que seguramente están enfocándonos no capturen nuevamente su sufrimiento y para que ella no vea en la pantalla a la mansión de Snow rodeada de fuego, el fuego que ese día también consumió a Prim._

* * *

– Katniss – digo firmemente aunque con pocas esperanzas de obtener una respuesta y no la consigo, tras una larga pausa agrego – Te amo.

Su respiración se detiene por un par de segundos y noto como empieza temblar un poco, me acurruco a su lado, ella aunque aún tensa se deja abrazar y por un momento siento que de nuevo estamos conectados; suavemente empiezo a musitar una canción que ella suele cantar y siento que se aferra a mí y se relaja entre mis brazos, pero por alguna razón lejos de tranquilizarme me angustia.

* * *

 _Luego del discurso de la ex presidenta Paylor, el desfile y los juegos artificiales terminó la parte ceremonial de la celebración, caminamos juntos mientras la rodeaba con el brazo._

 _– Volvamos a casa – dijo ella con una expresión agotada._

 _– Vamos – respondí, aún faltaba algo de tiempo antes de que el tren partiera y aún llevábamos el uniforme negro de los veteranos, pero el ambiente entre melancólico y festivo que nos rodeaba no parecía hacerle ningún bien._

 _– ¿Katniss eres tú? – ambos nos volteamos casi por reflejo y había un par de mujeres y un niño, la mayor de ellas tenía una amplia sonrisa con los cabellos y ojos grises junto a una muchacha hermosa con el mismo color de ojos pero con el cabello negro; el niño de unos cinco años aferrado a su mano, poseía rasgos similares, aunque no las reconozco me son ligeramente familiares._

 _– ¿Hazelle? ¿Posy? – Preguntó Katniss dubitativa, cuando la mujer mayor sonrió, un par de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Katniss y corrió a darle un abrazo – Ha pasado tanto tiempo – susurró Katniss y permanecieron largo rato envueltas en un abrazo._

 _Los ojos marrones del niño se centraron en mí, mirándome con curiosidad, le sonrío y él se retrajo ligeramente._

 _– ¿También fuiste soldado? – preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza._

 _– Algo así – respondí tras una pausa, mi papel en la guerra se redujo al escuadrón 451 y cuando recuerdo a Mitchel no puedo pensar en que yo haya sido de ayuda alguna._

 _– Ellos dos son héroes – le dijo la muchacha al pequeño con una mirada gentil – Ellos empezaron la Rebelión – los ojos del pequeño se abren con admiración._

 _– Mi papá también es un héroe – proclamó repentinamente con orgullo – Y seguro que fue un mejor héroe que tu – dijo señalándome con una sonrisa confiada._

 _– ¡Darius! – Dijo Posy en un tono de regaño y ese nombre despertó algunos viejos y dolorosos recuerdos – ¡No seas grosero, pídele disculpas ahora mismo! – el niño se enfurruña un poco sacándome una sonrisa._

 _– Eso es cierto, yo lo conocí – respondo inclinándome un poco y le revuelvo el cabello suavemente – y tú te pareces mucho a él, eres valiente, decidido y noble – los ojos del niño brillaron._

 _– Y también es igual de terco – agregó la madre de Gale con una sonrisa llena de orgullo._

 _– Lo siento – murmuró el niño casi inaudiblemente dirigiéndome tímidas miradas fugaces cuando le dediqué una gran sonrisa él también sonrió._

 _– ¿Él es…? – preguntó Katniss, con un tono distraído casi ausente._

 _– Es el menor de los hijos de Gale, Darius – respondió Hazelle con una sonrisa – ¿Quieren acompañarnos?_

 _– Estamos buscando a papá y a mis hermanos – añadió Darius con una sonrisa._

 _– No – Katniss respondió bruscamente, ellos dos no habían vuelto a hablar realmente, salvo fugaces encuentros en eventos como este, su relación con Gale fue una de tantas cosas que le arrebató la rebelión pero incluso teniendo eso en cuenta, la rudeza de su respuesta me tomó por sorpresa._

 _– Lo siento, pero ya debemos irnos – agregué como disculpa – nuestro tren está a punto de partir._

 _Ella se despidió de ambas mujeres abrazándolas con fuerza; los recuerdos del Darius original parecían haber hecho mella también en ella que no pudo contener las lágrimas y sollozar al abrazar al pequeño._

 _Cuando Hazelle, Posy y el hijo de Gale se perdieron entre el gentío, la abracé y besé sus mejillas, sus lágrimas; estaba entre mis brazos pero_ _ella ya no estaba realmente allí conmigo._

* * *

 **Ok al fin la publiqué, espero que les haya gustado, esta historia tendrá un capitulo más, se podría decir que este es un prologo de la historia que prometí regalar.**

 **Ante todo Robyn espero que te haya gustado a ti (o intrigado de momento) quiero disculparme por la espera T.T.**

 **Siempre pensé que si algún día Gale tenía hijos alguno de ellos debía llamarse Darius (¡Se lo debe!)**

 **Y un super agradecimiento a Anna Scheler por betear esta historia, Muchas gracias!**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen etc etc...**

 **Bueno esta historia es** _ **Para el Intercambio Día del Amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para... Robyn Raven XD**_

 _ **Esta historia se sitúa 20 años después de la Rebelión, en esta historia Katniss y Peeta no tuvieron hijos.**_

* * *

 _Todo se siente como una farsa. Nos convertiremos en un eslabón más en una interminable cadena de odio. La chica a la que dicen amé está frente a mí, su flecha debería marcar el final de la guerra, pero no es más que un cambio de roles._

 _Cuando es el cuerpo de la presidenta Coin el que cae inerte al suelo, empiezo a ver todo en cámara lenta. Katniss deja escapar una profunda exhalación y baja el arco, su postura se relaja; levanta ligeramente el brazo y dirige su rostro hacia su hombro._

 _Entiendo entonces lo que quiere hacer y algo dentro de mí me impulsa a impedírselo. Por más que trato de alcanzarla no puedo, ella muerde la Jaula de la Noche y el mundo se hace pedazos._

* * *

Cuando despierto y ella no está a mi lado el pánico me invade y necesito revisar varias veces la cicatriz que hay en mi mano. Es pequeña, casi invisible, comparada con todas las cicatrices que la guerra dejó en mi cuerpo, pero es la prueba de que ese día hace ya tantos años, logré alcanzarla y evité que se suicidara.

A mi lado su sitio en la cama aún está tibio, me toma un par de segundos notar que es ya de mañana, el tren no se mueve y que ya estoy de vuelta en el Doce.

Me apuro en bajar del tren, la sensación inquietante que tuve cuando la abracé en el tren no podía evitar relacionarla con el sueño.

Se sentía como una despedida.

La puerta de nuestro hogar esta ante mí, inhalo profundamente antes de abrirla y solo puedo exhalar aliviado cuando la veo sentada en una silla cerca de una de las ventanas, desde la cual se puede apreciar el jardín, donde las prímulas aún permanecen como botones esperando la primavera.

Tomo una silla y la pongo frente a Katniss, lentamente me acomodo en ella pero ni siquiera me dirige la mirada.

– Tenía miedo de no encontrarte al volver – susurro, pero en la silenciosa sala de estar mi voz suena con total claridad – En el tren, sentí que estabas despidiéndote de mí.

– Ya no puedo continuar con esto Peeta – responde tras una larga pausa, sus ojos están rojos y su labio inferior tiembla suavemente como si en cualquier momento su voz fuera a quebrarse, sus manos reposan en su regazo pero cuando trato de alcanzarlas ella las aparta con rapidez – Nunca podré darte los hijos, ni la familia que siempre has querido – al fin nuestros ojos se encuentran, su mirada expresa un dolor que me comprime el pecho.

– Katniss, lo siento – durante largos años había tratado de convencerla de tener hijos, así que cuando ella lo acepto me llenó de felicidad, pero esos hijos nunca llegaron – no me había dado cuenta de toda la presión que ejercía en ti, tú eres mi familia, tú eres lo único que me importa – mis palabras lejos de calmarla la alteran aún más.

– No, no te disculpes – se levanta bruscamente de la silla y se aleja de mi – ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Ayer cuando te vi con el hijo de Gale lo entendí, pude ver lo mucho que lo deseabas y lo que te estaba negando.

– Eres la única persona a la que siempre he querido tener a mi lado – me levanto con rapidez tras de ella y la sigo – tu no estabas negándome nada, no eres cul… – ella súbitamente se da la vuelta enfrentándome con la mirada.

– Te mentí – dice elevando la voz, ahogando mis palabras – Supe que nunca podría tener hijos hace ya varios años; nunca tuve intención alguna de decírtelo, todo este tiempo te dejé alimentarte de falsas esperanzas solo para retenerte a mi lado.

Sus palabras me dejan paralizado ¿Cuántos habrían sido? ¿Cuatro? ¿Seis años? Tantos años sufriendo tal angustia, tal ansiedad.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sale corriendo; salgo detrás de ella, es cerca de la estación de trenes donde la pierdo completamente de vista.

Allí hay un monumento. Una chica y un chico el uno junto al otro, parecieran estar apoyándose mutuamente. Sus rostros tristes reflejan una angustia casi palpable, el vestido y los pocos cabellos que escapan de la trenza de la chica parecieran ondearse con el viento y aunque sus cuerpos parecen dirigirse hacia la estación voltean la mirada melancólicamente hacia el distrito; se supone que somos Katniss y yo, pero nunca pudimos reconocernos en ese monumento, pero… ¿Realmente éramos tan diferentes?

* * *

 _– Si tenemos un hijo… llamémoslo Haymitch – dijo con cierta melancolía en la voz, en esa época apenas había pasado un año tras la muerte de nuestro mentor, pero era la primera vez que ella hacía algún comentario acerca de tener hijos._

 _– Entonces si tenemos una niña deberíamos llamarla… – la felicidad me inundó, sin embargo no quería que mi reacción fuera excesiva y la hiciera sentir incómoda – ¡Effie!_

 _Ella me miró con una expresión completamente desencajada y empezamos a reír. La luz del sol en el atardecer era tenue, estábamos sentados en el pórtico de nuestra casa mientras el aroma de las flores de nuestro jardín perfumaba el aire. La tomé suavemente por la espalda acercándola a mí y juntamos nuestros labios, con ansiedad, con un deseo que ninguno de los dos podría pronunciar, una plegaria._

* * *

Katniss era tan fuerte como era frágil, aún ahora solía escapar de aquellas cosas que sentía que no era capaz de enfrentar, pero no podría esconderse de mí porque yo conocía todos sus escondites, todos sus refugios. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, una suave brisa mecía las plantas que habían a su alrededor; ahora este lugar era parte de la Pradera pero antes era parte de la Veta. Hace ya muchos años, este fue su hogar.

– Lo descubrí hace cinco años – dice ella sin mirarme mientras mantiene la vista en algún punto distante, seguramente había escuchado mis pasos desde hace mucho, pero no había intentado huir; quería enfrentarme, quería despedirse – El médico me dijo que era imposible, quise creer que no era importante pero ayer por primera vez pude verlo, lo mucho que lo deseas, lo mucho que te hace falta, no puedo continuar con esto sabiendo lo que estoy arrebatándote – su voz se quiebra, pero no llora.

– ¿Cinco años? – Murmuro mientras me acerco a su espalda y me arrodillo para rodearla con mis brazos, ella trata de liberarse, pero no se lo permito – Todo este tiempo sin decir nada, por tantos años has estado sufriendo sola en silencio y no me di cuenta de ello, perdóname – susurro enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, ella con brusquedad forcejea para soltarse y se pone de pie.

– ¡No te disculpes! ¿No entiendes que fui egoísta? – Grita alterada y sus ojos lucen vidriosos – ¡No dije nada porque quería retenerte conmigo, no pensé en ti realmente, solo lo hice por mí!

Me pongo de pie calmadamente y la miro a los ojos tratando de concentrar todos mis sentimientos en mi mirada, el niño que la amo, el chico que fue con ella a los Juegos del Hambre, a aquel que no la dejó morir aun cuando ella ya se había despedido del mundo; a pesar de que grita, aprieta los puños con fuerza y tiembla ligeramente no está enojada, esta aterrada, tantas cosas le han sido arrebatadas, tanto peso sobre sus delgados hombros.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? – su expresión luce rota, incluso ahora ella parecía intentar cargar con el peso del mundo sola, cargar con el deber, la responsabilidad y la culpa – No estás sola Katniss, no volverás a estar sola, estoy contigo y permaneceré a tu lado siempre – su postura se relaja un poco, sé que ella puede entender la verdad que más allá de mis palabras le dicen mis ojos — Siempre — con suavidad acerco mi mano hacia su rostro y toco su cálida mejilla por la cual resbala una lágrima, puedo sentirlo, la he alcanzado.

— Peeta…

– Te amo, siempre te he amado – recuerdos borrosos de una niña hambrienta y de panes me inundan y cierto pavor se dispara cuando las memorias que el hijacking torció quieren crear un torbellino en mi mente, la desgarradora belleza de su canto me devuelve la calma, un paz que no conocería sin ella – Eres lo más preciado para mí, eres mi hogar y nada va a separarnos.

Quiero acercarla a mí y besarla, pero es ella quien se aferra a mí abrazándome, puedo sentir la desesperación con la que sus dedos buscan asirse a mí con fuerza y lloramos juntos. El peso que ha cargado en esos años de silencio, los sueños que no podrán hacerse realidad, su dolor y el mío fluye en un torrente de lágrimas, pero compartimos nuestro sufrimiento.

Cuando las lágrimas se acaban, nuestras miradas se encuentran, y por primera vez reconozco en su expresión a la chica del monumento y sé que ella también ve en la mía al chico del monumento, seguíamos asustados, con las heridas de nuestro pasado aun causándonos dolor y nuestro futuro cargado de dudas, pero estaríamos juntos brindándonos felicidad y compartiendo nuestras tristezas hasta el final de nuestros días.

* * *

 **He aquí el final de esta historia, la verdad en mi mente ese par estarán siempre juntos, aún si adoptan niños o no, elegí dejar esa parte del final abierta, espero que les haya gustado en especial a ti Robyn, perdón por la larga espera por este regalo, soy un mal bicho y rata de dos patas T-T.**

 **Por otro lado quiero agradecer a Cami Rulitos, Paola ozuna, Robyn, arabullet, Brujita 22 y Samantha136 por darle favorito y seguir esta historia, realmente me hicieron muy feliz.**

 **Y el super agradecimiento va para Anna Scheler por betear esta historia en tiempo record ¡Muchas gracias! no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda te envío todo mi amor.**

 **Agradecerles a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia y mi infinito amor a los que dejen reviews ^3^.**


End file.
